L'armée des ténèbres
by Picotti
Summary: Ils sont trente-quatre Mangemorts suivant un leader maléfique, trente-cinq soldats au service des ténèbres, tuant et répandant le poison de leurs idées.
1. Severus Rogue

**Severus Rogue : l'agent double**

Il avait été enrôlé bien avant de quitter Poudlard et si au début l'idée de suivre Jedusor lui avait plu, rapidement il était revenu sur son jugement. Sa condition avait été longtemps ambiguë. Agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il restait discret et sombre. Il préférait que l'on doute de lui car alors il se doutait que Jedusor lui-même ne pourrait se faire une idée précise à son sujet.

Severus n'avait jamais réellement adhéré aux idées Mangemort, mais il avait été accueilli dans une communauté là où tous l'avaient rejetés et s'il n'y avait eu Lily, il aurait sûrement sombré.


	2. Alecto Carrow

**2. Alecto Carrow : la cruelle**

Alecto était la petite sœur d'Amycus Carrow et beaucoup s'accordaient d'ailleurs à dire qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Trapue, l'air toujours en colère, affreusement amère, c'était une sorcière pétrie de haine. Elle n'était pas très douée en magie mais la force de ses convictions était suffisante pour en faire un bon soldat des ténèbres.

A Poudlard, elle avait occupé brièvement un poste important. Chargée de la sécurité, un peu professeur de magie noire, elle n'avait jamais aimé les enfants et d'ailleurs elle estimait que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient que d'horribles petites créatures dégoûtantes, aussi se plaisait-elle à tous les maltraiter.


	3. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

**3. ****Bellatrix Black Lestrange : la folie**

Bellatrix avait toujours été fascinée par Jedusor. D'aucuns disent qu'elle en était amoureuse, elle, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle aimait sa force et sa puissance et avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort à proprement parler, elle le trouvait également bel homme. Elle s'était donnée à lui des dizaines de fois, se vantait d'être sa favorite, le tout sous l'œil jaloux de son mari qui n'osait pas s'opposer.

Bellatrix était une femme de pouvoir et cherchait à l'atteindre par tous les moyens, quel qu'en soit le prix qu'elle devait payer. La folie la rongeait, insinuant en elle un poison de cruauté.


	4. Avery Senior

**4. ****Avery Senior : le soldat**

Peu de gens connaissaient son prénom et, pour lui, c'était aussi bien comme ça. Il était allé à Poudlard avec Tom Jedusor, à Serpentard lui aussi et s'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, il leur était arrivé de se côtoyer à plusieurs reprises. Dans les dernières années, lorsque Jedusor avait commencé à rassembler son armée, Avery avait été l'un des premiers à le suivre. Lui aussi estimait que les moldus mettaient les sorciers en danger et que leurs enfants, leur sale engeance comme il disait, venait polluer leur école. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans un combat qui lui plaisait.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**5. ****Draco Malfoy : le repenti**

Pendant presque toutes ses années à Poudlard, Draco avait été convaincu que les Mangemorts avaient raison, il avait rêvé du jour où il recevrait la marque. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'aurait cru et peu à peu il s'était senti piégé. Incapable de faire demi-tour, il avait alors commencé à agir discrètement, sabotant ses missions, taisant des informations capitales.

Il avait fini par se repentir et regretter toutes ses années où il avait fait fausse route. Mais la marque restait imprimée sur sa chair, souvenir de ses erreurs du passé, témoin de ce qu'il avait fait.


	6. Regulus Black

**6. ****Regulus Black : l'insurgé**

Regulus avait plus ou moins été forcé de devenir Mangemort. Il aurait pu chercher à s'émanciper comme l'avait fait Sirius mais il n'avait pas eu cette force de s'opposer à toute sa famille et il s'était laissé entraîner. Il avait quinze ans lorsqu'il avait reçu la marque et ce jour avait été le plus horrible de toute sa vie.

Il avait fini par se retourner contre Voldemort et lui voler l'un des horcruxes. Ce dernier acte d'héroïsme lui coûta la vie mais il parvint à mettre le médaillon en sécurité et à mourir la conscience tranquille. Il avait bien agi.


	7. Mulciber

**7. ****Mulciber : le manipulateur**

Mulciber était l'expert de l'Imperium. Il avait été enrôlé par Jedusor lui-même globalement en même temps que Avery et d'ailleurs ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. C'était un homme rongé par la méchanceté et la violence et la torture était son plaisir. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir un homme se tordre de douleur à ses pieds.

Au cours de la première guerre, Karkaroff l'avait vendu en échange d'une liberté qu'il n'avait pas obtenue. Mulciber, envoyé à Azkaban, lui avait alors juré qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Il n'en eut cependant jamais l'occasion, à son grand regret.


	8. Augustus Rookwood

**8. ****Augustus Rookwood : l'espion**

Augustus Rookwood travaillait au Département des Mystères. Au ministère, il avait beaucoup d'amis et était un homme très estimé. Lorsqu'Igor Karkaroff le dénonça à son procès, personne ne voulut croire en sa culpabilité mais une enquête plus poussée les plaça face à l'évidence. Sous le masque de l'homme souriant, poli et travailleur, se cachait un terrible espion des Mangemorts. Il consignait chaque information, importante ou non, et rapportait le tout à son maître, fier d'occuper une place si importante.

Il s'évada d'Azkaban avec la plupart des autres Mangemorts et prit part à la bataille de Poudlard quelques années plus tard.


	9. Vincent Crabbe

**9. ****Vincent Crabbe : le suiveur**

L'implication de Vincent Crabbe au sein des Mangemorts fut longtemps controversée. Mais sa mort dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard, causée par son propre sortilège, fut pour les Aurors qui menèrent l'enquête a posteriori un point révélateur. Les gens qu'ils interrogèrent, et bien souvent ses anciens camarades de classe, leur assurèrent que Vincent n'était pas assez intelligent pour prendre des décisions par lui-même. Son père avait été un Mangemort dès le début, il y avait alors fort à penser qu'il l'avait donc toujours éduqué dans ce mode de pensée.

Sans preuve cependant, il fut juste soupçonné et jamais inculpé.


	10. Gibbon

**10. ****Gibbon : le mystérieux**

La mort emporta Gibbon à la grande bataille de Poudlard, l'ironie du sort voulut qu'il fut frappé par le sortilège de l'un de ses compagnons, destiné au jeune Ron Weasley. Celui-ci esquiva au dernier moment et le Mangemort, qui n'avait rien vu venir, en fut touché de plein fouet. D'aucuns diront qu'il y a parfois une certaine justice dans les desseins de Merlin.

On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui. S'il était un Mangemort avéré, peu de gens le connaissaient réellement. Il fut cependant rendu célèbre par la marque des ténèbres qu'il jeta au-dessus de Poudlard lors de la bataille.


	11. Crabbe Senior

**11. ****Crabbe Senior : le titan**

Le père de Vincent Crabbe était le plus grand des Mangemorts, non pas dans le sens où il était un partisan acharné mais parce que sa taille avoisinant deux mètres faisait de lui le plus grand physiquement parlant. Il n'était pas réputé pour être le plus intelligent, beaucoup de ses compagnons aimaient se moquer de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce qu'ils lui diraient.

Crabbe n'avait cependant jamais songé à abandonner les Mangemorts et s'il n'avait pas été soupçonné lors de la première guerre, il fut l'un des premiers à se rendre au cimetière.


	12. Goyle Senior

**12. ****Goyle Senior : le gorille**

Pas plus malin que Crabbe, Goyle Sénior était un peu moins massif mais tout aussi impressionnant, et tout aussi stupide par la même occasion. Les deux gorilles étaient des suiveurs et n'auraient certainement jamais été capables de prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes. Mais quelques-uns des Mangemorts affirmaient que Goyle avait certainement une once, voire une étincelle, d'intelligence de plus que son comparse.

Pour le reste, il fut lui aussi l'un des premiers à se rendre au cimetière choisi par Voldemort pour sa renaissance. Et il devait s'avouer que si Jedusor l'effrayait, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, le terrifiait carrément.


	13. Rodolphus Lestrange

**13. ****Rodolphus Lestrange : le jaloux**

Rodolphus était le mari de Bellatrix, jaloux à en crever mais incapable de se dresser face à Tom Jedusor. Il le laissait alors s'approprier sa femme, serrant les poings de colère. Et puis, il n'aimait pas Bellatrix, il n'était pas amoureux, il ne pourrait même probablement jamais l'être. Mais elle était sienne, il avait aussi une certaine amitié pour elle. C'était, après tout, en sa compagnie qu'il avait torturé ces deux idiots de Londubat et c'était ses Doloris à elle qui l'avaient fait, lui, applaudir de plaisir.

C'était un homme sec, au cœur ravagé par la colère et la haine.


	14. Antonin Dolohov

**14. ****Antonin Dolohov : le meurtrier**

Antonin Dolohov était probablement l'un des pires du lot. Il aimait les attaques sournoises et frappait toujours pour tuer même s'il manqua un jour Hermione Granger dans le département des mystères.

Tuer ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Lorsque son sortilège ôté la vie à Remus Lupin, certains attestèrent l'avoir entendu hurler de joie. Rien ne lui procurait de plus fortes sensations que l'anéantissement d'une vie. C'était pour lui un pouvoir, une domination totale sur un être qu'il avait décidé d'arracher à son existence. Et Antonin adorait ça.

Il fut lui-aussi dénoncé par Karkaroff et emprisonné à Azkaban.


End file.
